Motel Madness
by YamiTaylourIshtar95
Summary: Valentina Johnson is a teenager who feels as though she'll never be able to stop running from her past. When her mother get's mixed up in drug her and her father have to escape the trouble. The end up in White Pine Bay, Oregon where more trouble is bound to ensue. NormanXOC Oh and please review thank you :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel or Toyota cause I mention it.**

The lights outside my dad's Toyota Tacoma began to become less and less as our car sped north. My dad and I are running from California for I don't know what reason, but it doesn't look good. It had been just my father and I for awhile now and to be honest I wouldn't want it any other way. My mother left me to my father when I was 8 and from then on had not comeback to visit either of us. I gulped and looked over at my father. "Where are we going anyway dad?" I asked a little too urgently. "To White Pine Bay, Oregon. It's a good place to hide from the cartel." I cocked my head to the side," You got involved with the cartel?!" My dad sighed," No not me, your mother did. They looked into her file and found our names and everything about us. But don't worry it will all be fine, we'll be safe here." I nodded, knowing my dad would never lie to me.

The scenery in White Pine Bay is beautiful and my dad, being the outdoors men that he is, could not hide his grin. "I've wanted to live here since I was a kid, and when I got married I thought I could get my wife to move her but your mom never liked it here." He said looking every which way. "I can't begin to fathom why, this town is simply gorgeous." I said smiling at my dad. He looked back to me, his smile still plastered on his face. "I'm glad you said that, because now I know you won't mind that I haven't found a house to live in yet." He said calmly. "What?! Where are we going to stay?! I yelled. "We'll just have to crash in a hotel for a couple of nights, and then we can find a house. We're lucky my job was able to transfer me here so quickly or we'd be poor missy." I sighed," Yeah I guess you're right."

Did you know there's like no hotels in White Pine Bay? We drove for two hours before we stopped at a simple restaurant for dinner. "WellValley Girl (also known as the nickname my dad sometimes calls me) looks like we'll have to crash in the car tonight. I'm sorry I got you into this. Don't worry I'll let you stay home from school tomorrow." He placed his head in his hands and I put my hand on his arm," Daddy it's not your fault it's mothers. But school is not our biggest problem right now either. I don't want to sleep in the car. Don't you know anyone here that will let us stay with them? I asked but my father shook his head no and I sighed in utter disappointment.

Out of no where a blonder haired woman walked up to our table. I guess in this town everyone's a neighbor. "Hello my names Norma Bates, I couldn't help but overhear that you two have no where to stay for the night." She said nicely. "Yeah it kind of sucks." I said with a laugh. "Well I run a motel just outside the main highway, I'd be happy to set you two up with a room." I looked at my dad with pleading eyes and he sighed," Thank you Norma, I think we would be very grateful for that." She smiled at my dad," Well alright then, when you're all finished up just follow me and I'll show you to the motel." We nodded and continued eating.

When we finished Norma basically pushed us out the door. I don't know why she wanted to get back to the motel so badly but we hurried our tired feet to our truck and we followed behind her.

When we arrived my jaw literally dropped. Trust me when I say that this looked like the creepiest set of motel room ever. I mean you know those movies with the killer or ghost that lives in the creepy motel, yeah well I think Bates Motel is that kind of movies poster child. But then again I'd rather have a bed than a car's head rest.

She led us into room #1 and told us to tell her if we needed anything. We smiled and said thank you in complete unison that we tend to do at random intervals. We then crashed on the beds, exhausted from the "excitement" of the day.


End file.
